Daphne's new word 'vamperseedyific'
by ehll oah ehll
Summary: This is not a story about Daphne. This takes place after The Council Of Mirrors so do not read if you have not read book 9. it is a 'whodunit' about grand-theft-literature. When the Book of Everafter is stolen and the merlin wand, who is to blame?
1. Prologue

**(A/N This is my first fanfiction so I don't have that much experience so please review and tell me if I should continue after this.**

**Ages:**

**Sabrina and Puck are 17**

**Daphne is 13 and Red is 12 ish**

**Basil is 6 ish **

**This takes place in summer vacation so near the end I might mention school. ) **

SPOV

PROLOGUE:

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

A thousand thoughts rushed through my head. Did someone attack us?

Quicker that you could say '_Puck_,' I was out of bed, knife in hand.

I sprinted down the hallway to their room. I prepared myself for the worst and slammed open the door. Inside were a sleeping girl and a girl that was frozen in horror.

I went towards the awake one. She turned around. Surprisingly, it was Daphne. Usually, she could sleep through anything.

"Daphne what's wrong?" I asked, worry coloring my tone. Did something happen? What was wrong?

She pointed to the broken window and whimpered, "Someone broke in. They stole The Book of Everafter." She pointed to the desk where the book usually was." They stole the Merlin Wand, too."

With that she collapsed, crying hysterically. The rest of the family was here by now, with every weapon they had. They hadn't heard the story yet.

I mouthed 'tell you later' to them, and turned back to Daphne.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked after she finally stopped crying.

She froze again and I was afraid I'd done something wrong. I put my arm around her. "Shh", I whispered, "It's okay."

"Yeah," she pulled up the ends of her pajama pants, showing me a red gash, "then she left."

"Is Red okay? "Mom asked as she rushed to Daphne.

Daphne nodded. "She only did this because I woke up. She looked like she was in a hurry but then, so would I if I was breaking into someone's house but she kept saying 'He's coming. He will be mine'. I got out of bed at that that point to confront her but she…"Daphne paused. Noticing everyone was staring she continued, "she um… she cut me then."

I knew Daphne wasn't telling the entire story but didn't push it after what she had been through.

"So we have one clue," everyone turned to me."It's a girl," I said in a 'duh' voice.

Granny Relda came to me with a pot and a wash cloth. I nodded.

"Come with me, "I said soothingly," let's clean that gash."

I carried Daphne to the bathroom, despite her protests, and sat her on the counter.

I got to work. "I know you didn't tell the entire story," I whispered.

She nodded, "I don't want to talk about it. At least not yet."

I didn't ask more questions after that. "Anywhere else," I asked after I finished cleaning the wound.

"No."

So I brought out a comb. I wanted to be there like she was for me, so I guessed the best possible answer was to act (even though it was extremely hard) like her. I combed through her jet black hair envying how smooth and silky it was compared to my frizzy wad of blond that was my hair. I saw two black marks near her neck but figuring they were just moles I left them alone. I finished and carried her back to her room. "Get dressed," I told her.

I stepped into the hall and closed the door but, everything went wrong after that. I heard a voice, saw a bright light and I saw a man's silhouette. He brought out something, a sword?, and teased, "Guess who?" Then I…

**(Is that a cliffhanger? Well, review and tell me if I should continue. If not****. And I at least want 2 reviews telling me I should continue with the story.)**


	2. He's Back?

**(A/N I got bored so this is the first chapter! I need your reviews! And sorry for the cut off/ fail at a cliff-hanger last chapter. So **_**REVIEW**_**!**

**Oh, and thank you to **_**iizninja**_** and **_**zeana**_** for reviewing. IMPORTANT: THIS ACTUALLY FOLLOWS THE FLOW OF THE 9****TH**** BOOK, MEANING JAKE AND PUCK **_**WERE**_** TRAVELING THE WORLD SEARCHING FOR MAGICAL ITEMS. ***_**HINT-HINT*…**_

**DISCLAMER- (I forgot to do it in the prologue) I donut own the Sisters Grimm. Well, I do, but not like in the Author sort of way, I own it in the…**

**Sabrina- *shouts* GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me- Okay, okay. *under breath* Sheesh.**

**Sabrina- *angrily* What did you say?**

**Me- *runs away screaming***

**Sabrina-*puzzled* No really what did she say?**

**Daphne- *mouthful of cheese* mat wiw hse ay? (What did she say?) **

**Puck- What did she just say?**

**Sabrina- *bored* Puck, she just said 'what did she say?'**

**Puck – Yeah, that was what I asked!**

**Sabrina- *rolls eyes* Oh brother!**

**Puck- *confused* We're related? Awesome! Now I can bug you with the reason of sibling rivalry! Wait, that makes it impossible to state my undying love for you… *eyes widen* I SAID NOTHING! **

***runs away hands in air and screaming like a girl***

**Sabrina- *calls after Puck* First off, I was being sarcastic. Second off, WHAT?**

**SPOV**

I stepped into the hall and closed the door, but everything went wrong after that. I heard a voice, saw a bright light and I saw a man's silhouette. He brought out something, a sword?, and teased, "Guess who?"

Then I blacked out.

Half-conscious, I felt strong arms catch me and carry me. They set me down on a comfy thing, probably a bed, and put something on me, bed covers, I guess. Then I fully passed out.

PPOV

"Puck," Uncle Jake said, "We're here!" I picked my head up from the car door.

"Home, finally." Before Jake could say anything I had opened the car door and was flying out. It had been three months since I last saw the Grimm's and I missed them. I flew into Grimm's house thinking about the last time I visited. That time it was boring entrance hugs and the usual 'blah blah'. I found the hall window and opened it. The sun was creating a bright light behind me and it kept me warm in the fridge the Grimm's called a 'house'. Then I noticed Grimm closing a door.

'_This is it!_' I thought excitedly. My wooden sword shifted uncomfortably, so I took it out. I teased, "Guess who?"

Maybe it was how much stress was put on her shoulders or something, 'cause she did something so unlike her: she fainted.

Immediately my big, pink insect wings popped out and I caught her centimeters from the ground. Sighing in relief, I carried her to her room and put her on the bed, lying down. After a moment's hesitation, I put the covers on her, too. Then I quickly fled the room to get her family.

SPOV

I woke up in my bed with everybody surrounding me.

'Wait a minute', I thought. 'Puck! He's back and… Oh, yeah Uncle Jake is too!'

Even though Puck and I had already tried the dating thing (We tried two times, but we both figured it didn't work because he kept going around the world it was hard to maintain a long distance relationship), he still made my heart beat faster.

"Come here, you two", I encouraged," I've missed you so much! Where to this time?"

"Nowhere", Puck sighed, "We were just researching things."

I knew by 'things' he meant the magical items, so I didn't ask, and plus I needed answers.

So I tackled them with my questions. "How long was I out? Did anything else happen when I was out? Did you find any clues? Do you have any suspects? How …" I was interrupted by someone putting their hand over my mouth.

I looked at my family who were trying not to laugh, giggle, or smile. There was one person missing, so they must have been covering my mouth. A huge smile must have spread across my face.(Well, it would be huge if you could see it.) I opened my mouth up as wide as I could and then bit down hard. My reward was a loud scream.

"Grimm, what was that for?" You know how people say people's eyes pop out of their head? Well, Puck's actually were.

I joined in with my family's laughter. I winked at Puck and said,"Gotcha!"

Then I turned serious again. "ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" That got my dad's attention.

"Well, to the first, a couple of hours." I nod. "The second, no. The third, of course not we didn't WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE BREAKFAST!" After he composed himself he continued, "Fourth, same as last. And you didn't finish your last question…"

I knew my dad was hoping for laughs, but at that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said as I rushed down the steps.

I snatched the door open and was greeted by a person I could not see much of him/her because she/he was covered in black. I mean _everything_ she wore was black. Like her hoodie, pulled over her face so I couldn't see any details or facial futures. Actually, I guess this was what was bugging me, that she/he didn't have any space where light could touch. But, I was surprised when she lifted her hoodie and saw not only her pale white face or that she had green eyes like Puck, but that she had a bruise on her forehead that suggested that she had either bumped her head really bad or that she broke down something like, maybe, possibly, the window that had been broken earlier that morning. And, I knew I had seen her before, a brief glimpse, maybe.

So it was confirmed that 'it' was a girl. She smiled sweetly, even though I knew that she was anything but. (It was an instinct.) She waved even though she was right in front of me. "Hello," she greeted, "May I come in?"


	3. Violet?

**(I cannot believe that I only have six reviews. And most of them are me and my sister. Well… ½ or ours. So review! *Angry face* Or I will go ninja on you. And if I do say so myself, I'm pretty good.**

**The random person from my profile which I am now going to call trpftmp until he gives me his name- No you suck at it!**

**Me- *puts finger up to mouth *Shh they didn't know that.**

**Trpftmp- Well they do now. *smiles to the reviewers***

**Me- Ohh it's opposite day today *smirks* so it means that he meant the opposite.**

**Trpftmp- WHAT! No I didn't!**

**Me- Yes you did. And also you said I'm not awesome so I am awesome. Wait WHAT? *pushes the random person from the last chapter away and he falls* Ha!**

**Trpftmp - I'll get you for that!**

**Me- we are on the computer so I actually didn't push you I was being silly. DUH!**

**Trpftmp- Oh. GET ON WITH THE STORY STALLER. **

**SPOV**

"_Hello," she greeted, "May I come in?"_

My first instinct was to slam the door in her face, but my dad (he had a new respect for everafters and had kindness for new people) came down stairs at that moment with Granny Relda.

"Of course sweet heart. Have a seat in the dining room, Sabrina will show you where it is, won't you Sabrina?" Even though Granny smiling sweetly, she was looking at me in a way that made me want to duck for cover.

"Yes", I said forcing a bright cheery smile on my face," this way… umm…." I remembered she hadn't said who she was yet. "Umm… I didn't catch your name", I whispered in her ear.

She laughed such a good natured laugh that it was hard to believe that I thought she was the person who broke in the house. She whispered back," It's okay, my name is Violet."

"Well, Violet," I smiled, this one not forced,"this way to the kitchen. "The rest of the family were already at the dining room. I glanced up at my sister and the look that was in Daphne's eyes frightened even me.

"D-dad", she finally choked out," m-may I plea-ase be excused?" Dad nodded. Daphne shot me a look that said 'talk to you later' and headed upstairs.

That was when Puck came out of the bathroom.

**PPOV**

As soon as I came out of the bathroom, I could tell something was wrong.

First off Marshmallow (yes that is still my nickname for Daphne) wasn't there and she was always there. Second off, there was a new person. Let's just say that my first instinct was to fight, until then I saw the new girl whisper something in Grimm's ear. I was startled when Grimm laughed. "This is Violet", Grimm smiled, and not even one of those fake cheesy smiles, a genuine smile. Violet turned around and looked at me and waved, and it was all I could do to remember to breath.

She looked hot. Her pale white face looked like it never saw sunlight and her cheeks had a nice rosy blush from all the attention. Her facial futures were perfect, and she had no acne. She was in first place with Grimm, but she had a wound on her head.

Red smiled, I notice through my peripheral vision, since I couldn't take my eyes off of Violet. "Are you good with mysteries?"

"Of course," Violet answered," that's how I got the money to get here!"

**SPOV**

I was impressed. For someone as nice as Violet it was weird to here that she was in the same business.

"Which mysteries did you solve?"

"Well," she dramatically paused," I helped the three little pigs, Morgan le Fay, and about ten other people."

"So, you know about everafters?" She nodded. "So help us please," I pointed to the table, "solve _this_."

After she heard the story, and learned our names, she turned serious. "Did Puck come today?" We nodded. "So maybe she was talking about him." I could not stand the silence that followed.

'How could I've been so stupid?' I thought.

"Maybe it was Moth?" I suggested.

"What does she look like," Violet asked.

"Straight hair, blond, blue eyes, tall, about Grimm's age," Puck answered.

Violet looked confused. "That is his nickname for me," I replied.

She shook her head in a good mannered way then looked up. "So, this Moth girl," she smirked, "does she have a great interest in Puck?"

"Yes," I cried, "she tried to kill me for him, and she killed Pucks father, the king, for his 'love'. She's a nasty person." My eyes light up. "She must have done it," I shrieked. "She can shape shift like Puck, plus she hates me and my family, so she would have no problem hurting us."

Daphne came into the dining room and boldly said," But, what about her eyes," she pointed at Puck and Violet," they were green like theirs."

Violet held out her arms. "It's okay," she coaxed," I know that that all gave you a hard time," Daphne shakily moved toward Violet but, Violet wasn't finished. "It will be hard sometimes but stay strong at least," she paused," for… me?" Daphne slide into her arms. It was barely noticeable, but in the corners of her eyes Daphne had tears huge enough to fall but she was holding them back for everyone.

After Daphne let go, I continued, "And for the eyes, she could have worn contacts."

Daphne looked at me, "You are going to find her, right?"

I bent down to her height and pledged, "We will find her for you and all the magical items."

Granny Relda came in from the kitchen. "Breakfast is served," she announced.

She set food in front of the rest of the family and handed me a dish of pancakes. I had confronted her about her food so she makes me regular food, and a special assortment of different foods for Violet.

"So, Violet will you tell us your story?" Granny Relda asked.

"Well, because you asked so nicely," she said in a 'finally, I was waiting for you to ask' voice. "I lived in my mom's house, but after a while I thought 'she doesn't like me, she doesn't even talk to me, so why should I stay' I spent the next two weeks planning where I would go, what I would eat, getting my clothes and jackets and shoes, and getting the money out of my mom's purse." Violet made a disgusted face," Even if she _did_ know it was me, she wouldn't come into my room if her life depended on it. So back to the point, I snuck out but I ran into one of the butlers on the bus home. Oh… I think I forgot to tell you this but…," she started smiling,"… my mom was very rich. Anyways he offered to take me to his house so I wouldn't be alone, because if the police found me they would take me back to the mansion, and I was only seven. So, I stayed with 'father', I liked to call him that, and became a detective. I then got enough money to come here, New York, and came on a train. It was amazing! I had a first class suite and everything! But, sadly, on my way here I got robbed and I only have one dollar left in my pocket. I was living in a box and I came over here to ask if I could use the bathroom. The end!"

There was a pause. I thought about what she said. My parents loved me and I wasn't seven when I ran away from my first house and if I ran away at that age I would have been lost before I rounded the corner. Then I went to the part about New York. 'I remember when we came here,' I thought,' it was a disaster. But, fun.' We had gone place to place and stayed the night in a motel to save money for the house. We finally agreed on a two story house that had enough room for Daphne, Red, Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, Dad, Mom, Me, and three extra rooms for guest.

"So," Violet interrupted my thoughts," …may I?"

"Huh?" I asked still following my train of thoughts.

"Um…" she blushed," mayIusethebathroom?"

Red nodded. Granny nodded. Puck nodded. Daphne nodded. I said," Knock your-self out."

This made everybody grow into a fit of, chuckles, giggles, and laughs.

Violet seemed unfazed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. This way I could take her without talking because, even though I was a little embarrassed about it, I was still laughing my head off.

She got to the bathroom. I turned around and left. As soon as I saw my family I turned serious. "Plan a trip to Faerie," I turned to Puck," Tell Musturdseed we're coming to see the prisoner and to prepare rooms just in case we stay the night."

**(That is the end of the chapter. I have 6 Reviews but still I can hope I get more right. It is not like I am that uncivilized. Ha. *Gets down on knees and begs* Please Review! *smiles* I will give you… hm… that is already taken… not enough but oh well, so I will give you a hug if you review. :) I need better giving ideas. Lol) **


End file.
